El consorte de la Reina Sarah
by Elisabeta.Gray
Summary: Spin off de la historia Unbridled Expectations de Bushesobrandy.


**Este es un spin off si quieren verlo así del fanfic de Bushesobrandy llamado Unbridled Expectations. En este caso esto es lo que me hubiera gustado ver del pequeño desliz que tuvo la reina. Por lo tanto aclaro que ni los personajes de Labyrinth ni los personajes mencionados en este capitulo son mios. Odette, Ardeth y Eros ( El joven que esta con la reina) pertenecen a Bushesobrandy.**

Mientras se alejaba con su huésped sarah no pudo evitar en soltar una risilla picara, haber dejado a Jareth de esa forma la hacia recobrar el humor que hacia meses había perdido por el tan horrible trato que este tenia hacia ella cuando se trataba de su 'amante'. Tema que ella prefería evitar a toda cosa, pero que su esposo dejaba ver a cada momento que le era posible. Mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos su acompañante la miraba con curiosidad, al darse cuenta la ahora reina le brindo una sonrisa amplia.  
- Lamento haberme distraído. Me decía usted algo? - dijo sarah apenada por su comportamiento.  
- Admiraba su belleza majestad - dijo con tono suave y pausado. - Jamas había visto mortal mas hermosa - añadió mientras tomaba la mano que se sujetaba de su brazo y la acercaba a sus labios dejando una peque a huella caliente en su piel.  
- Es usted muy amable Jefe militar, pero puede decirme Sarah, no necesita llamar su majestad - respondió complacida ante el gesto,  
el cual la lleno de cierto regocijo. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Jareth - pensó -.  
- Eso seria muy irrespetuoso su majes- dijo el joven con voz firme pero fue silenciado por el delgado y delicado dedo de la mano libre de sarah.  
El la miro con incredulidad, pero después de unos breves momentos entendió a lo que se refería la reina, el joven sonrió complacido.  
- Sera un honor para mi, sarah - dijo con dulzura al tiempo que retomaba su marcha a través del corredor del castillo.- A mi me alegra su disposición - respondió ella con orgullo.

Después de unas horas terminaron su recorrido por el Castillo, Sarah debía tomar un descanso debido a su condición, sin embargo en ningún momento le paso por la mente dejar a su invitado, jugar el papel de anfitriona le complacía cuando podía restregarle en la cara a su esposo que había seguido adelante, tal y como el había hecho.  
Se habían detenido en la biblioteca, "podre tener un amante pero tengo suficiente corazón como para no pasearme con el en mis habitaciones" - pensó ella; y después de mantener su mirada en el jardin se dirigio con un gesto delicado hacia su huésped quien parecía embelesado con su belleza, ella sonrió y acto seguido el respondió el gesto dando un pequeño apreton a su mano. - Podemos tomar la cena aquí si hacia lo deseas - dijo ella con calma al momento que se apoyaba en su hombro. - No estoy de humor para ver a tantas personas en el comedor.  
- Estoy feliz con su gesto sarah, haré lo que usted diga, asi que tenga la libertad de elegir, lo aceptare con gusto - respondió al tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros y acariciaba con su dedo pulgar el antebrazo de la joven. - Odette, puedes venir - dijo la joven con voz firme y acto seguido su doncella entro por la puerta. - En que puedo servirle su majestad? - dijo la peque a goblin con pesadez. - Me gustaría que nos sirvieras la cena aqui, mientras nuestro invitado se encuentre en el castillo el y yo tomaremos todos los alimentos juntos - dijo con voz cansada.  
La doncella asintió y salio de la habitación, solo tardo unos minutos en estar de regreso para servir los alimentos de su majestad a lo que ella declaro que no seria necesario porque ella podía hacerlo, la goblin objeto pero sarah le pidió que se tomara el tiempo para descansar ellos querían estar a solas, después de unos minutos la goblin salio y ellos se quedaron solos.

Tres días pasaron hasta que jareth regreso de casa de sus padres, había recibido bendiciones y elogios por parte de todos los nobles, sus padres le aseguraron que lo visitarían en la brevedad, pero nada de eso pareció importarle al monarca, el se mostraba inquieto e incomodo, pese a sus momentos de alegría aquel rey que lo tenia tono se mostraba melancólico, pero pese a las inquisitivas preguntas de su madre y padre el no revelo nada de la discusión que había tenido días antes con su esposa, peor aun no revelo nada sobre su invitado, el cual había cautivado a su sarah.

Al retomar su lugar en el castillo este noto la ausencia de su esposa, pese a que le pedía a sus subordinados que le contaran donde se encontraba estos solo respondían que la habían visto por el castillo, deambulando desde que se había ido. Incluso su secretario personal desconocía de las actividades que había llevado a cabo la reina durante su ausencia.  
- Señor, Porque no y le pregunta usted mismo? - dijo el joven mientras acomodaba los papeles del escritorio y colocaba unos nuevos documentos.  
- Le prometí dejarla sola -dijo con tristeza al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a la ventana que daba al exterior.  
- Entonces, planea usted seguir preguntado a todo el personal hasta que su esposa lo descubra? - dijo ardeth con tono irónico. - No, espero que ella recuerde su lugar como mi esposa y responda a mis peticiones - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para acercarse a la ventana. - No entiendo como puede ser que nadie sepa que...- desde hacia tantos a os de vida jareth nunca se imagino que un dolor tan fuerte podría surgir de una inocente imagen como esa, a las afueras del palacio antes de llegar a los jardines el invitado no deseado y su esposa tomados del brazo, riéndose y sonriendo. El rey se inclino colocando ambas manos en el alfeizar de la ventana creyendo que su mirada lo engañaba, cual fue su sorpresa que los ojos de la joven lo notaron, pero como acto reflejo giro su cabeza y señalo otra dirección para continuar su paseo uno en la que el espía no notara sus figuras.  
Jareth ante este acto no pudo sino sentir una gran pesadez, dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante y solo pudo articular una simple oración. - ¿Desde hace cuanto? -  
El joven lo miro con detenimiento pensando en su respuestas, parecía dudar entre si decir la verdad o cubrirla con una peque a mentira que le complaciera, el solo un suspiro y miro con firmeza a su monarca. - Desde que usted se fue, ellos han estado as desde entonces. - Lo sabias? - dijo con enojo. - Has sido tu quien les ha hecho guardar el secreto a los demás en el castillo no es verdad? - exclamo con violencia mientras se alejaba de la ventana y retomaba su lugar en el escritorio.  
- Asi es, por su reputación y la de la reina. Sin embargo señor, no puede culparla. - dijo con ironía. Jareth miro a su acompañante, pese a lo cruel de sus palabras, lo desubicadas que eran, solo hacían resaltar lo evidente. El rey le había dado el consentimiento a su esposa de tomar un amante si lo necesitaba, mientras ambos cumplieran sus obligaciones no había necesidad de privarlos del afecto de un ser amado, pero ahora esas palabras sonaban tan ruines y frías, el le había dicho a aquella joven y delicada criatura, la madre de su hijo, que nunca sentiría nada por ella, que estúpido había sido. Negarle a su hijo no nacido una imagen que todo niño necesitaba. Y peor aun, había perdido a sarah contra un noble inferior en rango. -Su majestad - dijo mientras tocaba el hombro del Rey. - Espero que ahora valore a la reina - concluyo antes de alejarse por la enorme y pesada puerta de madera.

Así transcurrieron más días, el rey de los goblins y la reina paseaban cada uno por diferentes habitaciones, en ningún momento sus horarios parecían coincidir, cosa que no alarmo a los súbditos, era normal que los monarcas tuvieran tiempo para sus propias actividades. Sin embargo, un desanimado rey miraba por sus esferas la alegre y sonriente cara de su esposa mientras dirigía largas caminatas acompañada de otro hombre.  
Esto es inaudito - pensó - como pude rebajarme a esto - añadió dejando salir un soplido.

En los jardines sarah y su joven visitante compartían el almuerzo, ya había pasado una semana desde que Jareth regreso y aun así no intercambiaron palabras desde su partida, esto causaba cierto pesar en la reina, aunque pronto sus tristezas eran alejadas por la buena compañía que tenia.  
- Espero no causar ningún problema al retenerlo aquí - dijo sara mientras dado un peque o mordisco a la fresa con la que había jugado entre sus dedos.

El joven se inclino su cabeza hasta quedar tan cerca de la cara de la reina que lo único que quedaba era dejar que las cosas sucedieran con naturalidad. Ella trago saliva y acerco su rostro, dejando que sus labios se rozaran, el joven rodeo con sus brazos a la reina acercando sus cuerpos tanto como fuera posible. Al separar sus rostros la reina dejo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, el solo sonrió con ternura al tiempo que liberaba una de sus manos y acariciaba el estomago de la reina.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¿Que opinan?


End file.
